rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jen'ari Hazé
Everyone knows about the First Great War which occured 300years after the Jedi Civil War and ended in 3653 BBY. Not many know of the Second. The Second ocurred 1000 years after the First and the Sith did jsut as well, pushing the Republic back to the core worlds and part of the mid rim within days. It was during this war that Darth Hazé has his origins. Hazé was born Sith and from age 10-25 he was apprenticed to the Emperor's brother for his extreme Force Sensitivity. At Age 25 he became a Sith Warrior and Lord and then the Empire invaded again starting the Second Great War. Hazé Led many succesful victories against the republic and became known as a hero throughout the Empire. When the Jedi all gathered in a final stand against the Empire above one planet the Emperor decided to come himself and requested Hazé's presence. When the Emperor's Fleet exited hyperspace the Emperor was surprised as he had not expected the Jedi to do something so deceitful. The Jedi were there but filled in captured Imperial Ships. they luanched their fighters and moved their ships to mingle with the Emperor's and the confusion cuased Imperial to kill Imperial. it also allowed a substantial Jedi boarding party to get onto the Emperor's Flagship. The boarding party made its way to the bridge and Sith and Jedi fought furiously for control. Hazé's old master however was slain leaving Hazé next in line for the throne. The jedi however were losing and so they fled as a jedi starfighter kamikazied into the bridge. The blast took several sith as well as the Emperor himself and knocked Hazé unconcious. the Ship then began to fall towards the planet and upon seeing their flagship falling to the planet the rest of the Imperials soon fled back to Imperial space. Hazé awoke with a few other Sith on the planet still inside the bridge of their fallen ship and realized that he was now Emperor at age 34. He planned not to let this defeat wreak havoc on the Empire however by the time he had returned to byss the damage had already been done. Imperial Morale was low after the first Emepror's Death and the Republic had begun to push them back to the Outer Rim. Realizing they were losing Hazé ordered the Empire to flee back to the Unknown Regions. and as he Entered stasis on his Throneworld of Byss he told his right hand to return again and find him. Then the stasis pod closed and his temple collapsed around him hiding him away for over three thousand years. The True Sith never returned but a Dark Lady of a new breed of Sith had heard rumor of an ancient Emperor buried on Byss. That Dark Lady was Darth Odi Bellashana and she found Darth Hazé frozen there in stasis. It was she who awoke him. After he woke he worked to regain his former status and Lady Odi helped him however they kept it secret until she was ready to reveal who he really was. Before she could however she vanished and the Brotherhood collapsed and fragmented. There were a few major groups that sprang up and a few minor ones. It was the minor ones that found out Hazé's secret first. As such they began banding together forming coalitions and joining Hazé's Empire. As more and more joined the whispers that were the tale of the Lost Emperor grew into ROARS and then even one of the major groups joined along with many more minor ones. Some oppose the tale or claim it was fraud however and ahve started a Rebellion. The Rebellion keeps changing hands and growing weaker as it does so however and soon it fails. it is revived atleast another 4 times one way or another by Simitar and His men, eventually ending in the destruction of simitaria. relative peace had been established for sometime after that, however one of the alrger states of the empire withdrew shortly before a war that noone will forget. that war was a civil war with the EGE and Yumeni eventually leading to the death of this great Dark Lord. (Biography end till further notice) Category:Sith Lords Category:Galactic Senate